Dying Light
by 087-B
Summary: (B-Day Gift To Myself!) After successfully killing the guard, Bonnie finds something that belonged to him in his office. Something he uses to change the world, making things how he sees best fit. However, once the others get suspicious of his sudden change in behavior, his little secret might not stay a secret after all… Rated T for blood, death, etc. Anthropomorphized-Androids AU.


**This stupid story here is a birthday gift from me to myself. Deal with it.**

* * *

**)-****Dying Light****-(**

**)-****Chapter I - Rebirth****-(**

* * *

Eagerly flipping through the pages of the new notebook, Bonnie smiled. Everything would go their way- _**his **_way, after all. Sitting in the office chair, and taking hold of a ballpoint pen, he opened to the next page and began scribbling down as many names as he could in the given time slot, his surprisingly neat cursive handwriting traveling across the page. As more and more names were written down, Bonnie's smile slowly grew wider.

He felt a sick satisfaction.

It began a few nights ago when the four androids had finally killed their pesky nightwatchman enemy, stuffing him into a spare suit usually worn by the non-android employees at the Fazbear Pizzeria. They had gotten him so early in the night and had quite a bit of time to kill; no pun intended. Being incredibly bored with doing absolutely nothing, the lavender rabbit decided to rummage through the guard's old belongings and see if he could find something interesting.

And indeed, he had found something _very _interesting.

A small, black notebook with cryptic white writing on the front cover, spelling the words "Death Note".

Intrigued, Bonnie looked outside of both of the office doors before sitting himself down in the chair and flipping through the pages. All of them were blank. However, before he could close the book, he found some writing on the inside front cover.

_**Death Note**_

_**How To Use It**_

_**The individual whose name is written in this notebook shall die.**_

'_What? This must be a prank...' _Bonnie thought, but he continued to read the rules.

_**Whoever is writing the name of someone must also be thinking of that person's face while they write, so others of the same name are left unaffected.**_

_**If the cause and time of death are left unspecified, then the victim will die within 40 seconds of cardiac arrest. If the time or cause of death is impossible to achieve, then the victim will die within 40 seconds of cardiac arrest.**_

'_This is...this isn't real...is it?' _Bonnie was very curious. He wanted to know if this was real or fake, but on the off chance it was real…

Who should he kill? Or rather, who _would _he kill?

He sighed and decided to close the notebook before a sudden noise caught his attention. It was faint, but he could tell where it was coming from. The restaurant had a staff lounge area that was really only there for the staff and androids to relax. Curious as to what the others were watching, Bonnie got up and was about to leave, though he was compelled to bring the notebook along, as well as a pen. Why?

He didn't know, he just...felt like he had to.

The rabbit peered in through the open doorway to the lounge, keeping the book and pen out of sight. Three other androids sat on an ugly brown colored leather couch. A bear, a chicken, and a pirate fox; Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. The three were facing away from Bonnie, watching the television that sat against the back wall.

"Uh, hey guys…" Bonnie began. "What're you watching?"

"Huh?" That voice was Freddy. The three turned their heads. "Oh, hey Bonnie. We're just watching the news. Care to join us?"

"Oh, um...no thanks, I'm busy with something else..." The rabbit replied. Freddy simply shrugged and the others turned back to face the television. Bonnie turned the corner and pressed himself against the wall, looking at the notebook. "Just who am I going to write in this...?"

"Breaking news!" The TV blared. The rabbit peered his head back in and watched the television. A newscaster appeared on the screen, his name appearing beneath him; Richard Dubois.

_'No way, I can't kill an anchorman. No innocent people.'_ Bonnie thought. _'But, still...this thing isn't real, right?'_

"A homeless man has broken into a local school and is holding the students and teachers hostage!" The anchorman said. "Police have identified the man as 40-year old Frank Jones!" A picture of a greying man appeared on screen.

_'Perfect, a criminal!'_ Bonnie thought. He took his pen and opened the notebook, carefully writing down the name.

_**Frank Jones**_

_'There we go, that should do it.'_ Bonnie thought. _'Now I just have to wait 40 seconds...but nothing's going to happen...right?'_

"Ugh, the nerve of some people..." Foxy muttered.

"Oh, the poor kids and teachers!" Chica clasped her arms together. "I hope they'll be okay!"

"They'll be fine, Chica. Don't worry!" Freddy reassured the chicken. "Though at the moment, I don't think anyone can do anything..."

Time passed quickly. Nothing happened.

_'I knew this notebook was a fake...'_ Bonnie thought. _'Waste of time prank...who would've been dumb enough-'_

"W-Wait! We're getting an update!" The anchorman said. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica gasped in surprise. Bonnie's eyes widened as he peered back into the room. "The students and teachers are running out of the school! Police are heading in now!"

"What happened?" Freddy asked.

"Did the kids suddenly grow a few pairs?" Foxy joked. He laughed as Chica slapped him.

"Shut up! This isn't the time!" She snapped.

"It appears the criminal, Frank Jones, has collapsed!" The anchorman said. "According to police, he has died of a heart attack!"

"Wait, what?" Freddy asked, shocked.

"No way..." Foxy's eyes widened.

"O-Oh my god!" Chica gasped.

But nobody was more surprised, or rather, scared, than Bonnie.

The rabbit's eyes had gone so wide they could practically explode. He nearly screamed and almost threw the notebook across the dining room.

_'I...I just...I just killed someone!'_ He slid down the wall and started shivering violently. _'Oh god...I'm a killer!'_

Guilt and remorse welled up inside of his heart. He had always killed for a purpose, never because he felt like it. He almost wanted to start crying.

But he didn't.

_'...I saved those kids.'_ He thought. His shivering and look of worry we're now replaced by a still, unmoving stature and a neutral expression. _'I saved those kids...and erased a vile man from society.'_

It was true. He had killed someone, yes, but it was a criminal he murdered. _'It isn't a bad thing to kill criminals, right? Besides, it felt...'_

He smiled. "...Excellent."

* * *

**)-End Of Chapter-(**


End file.
